The Big Four School Days
by Twackycat
Summary: A darkness lies within the school that the Big Four are attending. The problem, only one of them knows of the danger. The bigger problem is that none of them know really know each other. Can the four come together in time to stop the growing darkness? RotBTD, Modern AU Rated T for language and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! First of thanks for taking the time to read this, that means a lot to me. Second I don't own the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons idea, or any of the source material for this amazing fandom. Also any recognizable Characters that show up or are mentioned are not mine. They're in high school there had to be other students! Here's the chapter!**

* * *

A rather scrawny boy with simple brown hair limped into the classroom, avoiding eye contact with the few other students in the room. He quickly hurried to an open spot in the front of the room, right next to the teacher's desk, his favorite spot to sit.

Sitting down he glanced at the clock, and pulled out a well-loved, beaten up copy of _The Hobbit_ from his backpack. He didn't pay attention to anything but the words on the page, until he heard the bell ring. At that point he put his book back into his backpack. He heard the door close and the teacher started talking.

"Welcome back to school. We're going to start off the year with a little quiz to see what you already know. It won't be for a grade." After the teacher said this, the boy started to dig in his bag, looking for a piece of paper.

At the same time, the door opened and in slipped a tall, fit girl with bright red, wildly curly hair. She glanced around the room, and found the only empty seat. She silently groaned as she realized that it was right in front of the teacher's desk.

Taking a seat, she glanced over at the boy she was sitting next to and gave him a once over. He was nothing special to look at, other than the fact he was so small. He looked nervous, but smart and she was confident she would be able to get him to do her homework for her. The teacher ignored the red head's entrance and proceeded to pass out paper to the class.

"Solve the questions on the board, and then flip the paper over and write your name, grade, and a fact you want me to know about you. I will be sharing them with the class." The teacher said this and sat down at her desk, leaving the class to work on the math problems on the board. "You may work with the person you're sitting next to." Immediately the red head turned to the boy she was sitting next to,

"So are you new here? I haven't seen you around here before." The red head frowned when the brunet ignored her, and continued to scribble furiously on the sheet of paper the teacher had given him. "I'm Merida." She held out her hand, and was left holding her hand out as the brunet continued to ignore her.

The boy was glad when Merida huffed and started to glance between the board and her paper, grumbling under her breath about how he was 'a rude little pig' for not acknowledging her. He knew it was rude, and she seemed like she sincerely wanted to be his friend, but he also knew that no one wanted to be friends with a loser like him.

He'd never had any friends, he'd never seemed to fit in, both in school and out of it. The only 'friend' he had was his pet cat that he'd rescued at the beginning of the summer. The other kids always just made fun of him for various reasons.

After he'd finished the five problems on the board, with hardly any effort at all, he flipped the page over, and stared at the blank of the paper. With a sigh he wrote down the three things the teacher had told them to put on the back, knowing that the teacher was going to get mad.

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

 _Freshman_

 _I have a cat named Toothless._

Briefly Hiccup thought about trying to talk to Merida, but she seemed to still be annoyed by the fact he'd ignored her when she tried starting the conversation. Instead he decided to pull out his sketchbook.

The brunet sat there for a moment tapping the end of his pencil against his lip, trying to decide what to draw. Glancing over towards Merida he decided that he could draw her, her curly hair would be a nice challenge.

Merida felt like she was the last one done with the problems, and after she'd written her name on the back of the paper, and flipped it back to the problems, she glanced over at the brunet again. He was hunched over a book, pencil furiously moving across the page.

She watched him draw for a few seconds, idly noticing that he was left handed. Then he looked up, straight at her, and seemed surprised that she was looking at him. Merida was able to catch sight of the drawing and was surprised. He'd drawn her, with astounding life likeness, and he'd done it quickly. Merida opened her mouth to say something but the teacher chose that time to speak up.

"Pass your papers up to the front of the class. It doesn't matter if you're done or not." There was a shuffling as all the students passed their papers forward until they were all piled on Hiccup's desk. He quickly pushed his paper into the middle of the stack and handed it to the teacher.

She nodded in thanks to him, and then started to read the backs of the papers. Hiccup honestly wasn't listening to hard, although he did pay attention when Merida's was read. He now knew that her last name was DunBroch, she was a senior and her favorite hobby was archery.

Hiccup also found himself listening to the short bio of another girl, his attention grabbed by her name. Rapunzel Gothel was a junior, and wanted to be a professional artist. Hiccup glanced around the classroom, and noticed that the girl sitting behind him was blushing and had a sketchbook in front of her. She lived up to her name, long blonde hair that reached the floor.

"Alright, who's the wise guy?" Hiccup turned his attention towards the teacher who was looking at a piece of paper with annoyance, and he knew the teacher had come across his paper. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." The teacher said this and the rest of the class laughed, while Hiccup sank lower in his seat. "A freshman with a cat named Toothless." The teacher spat this with distain, and Hiccup sank even lower in his seat. "Who is it? Who thought putting a fake name was a good idea?"

Beside her, Merida saw the brunet slowly raise his hand. She was honestly surprised that it was him. Maybe he was more than he seemed. To put down a name like that on the first day, in this class? The teacher was legendary for being super strict and almost cruel to those who were on her bad side.

"So it was you? You thought it would be funny to put down a fake name? Do you want me to call you Hiccup?" The teacher leered down at the brunet, who at the last part rolled his eyes, and muttered under his breath. "What was that?" The brunet looked up at the teacher, and Merida was surprised to see annoyance in his eyes.

"I said, yes." Everyone in the class gasped at this, nobody ever back talked to her. It was an unspoken rule of the school. The brunet at that point folded his arms and met the teacher's glare. "Yes, I would like to be called Hiccup, seeing as that is actually my name"

Several snickers were heard throughout the classroom as he said this. The teacher however glared at him while moving to her computer. After a few moments of looking at the screen, she frowned, and paled, before glancing between the computer screen and the brunet.

"I'm sorry for not believing you, Mr. Haddock." The class' reaction to this was a mix of gasps and giggles. A glare from the teacher sent the class back into silence. She then proceeded to continue to read the backs of the problems until the bell rang, signaling passing period.

Merida didn't pay any attention to the last few papers read, she was contemplating Hiccup. She was thinking about his name, his drawing ability, and again, if she would be able to get him to do her homework. She mostly thought about the last one.

As soon as the bell rung, Hiccup was out the door. He pulled his schedule out of his pocket, and checked where his next class was. Ancient History and Mythology, he could only hope that it would go better than his math class did.

He limped fairly quickly down the hallway, and slipped into the classroom he needed. As one of the first few students in the room, he pretty much had an open choice of seating, and he once again sat next to the teacher's desk.

Hiccup studied the woman who sat behind the desk. She looked to be late twenties, small slim, and looked like she was always hyper. She had short, mostly dark brown hair, her bangs dyed teal with streaks of yellow, blue and green. From her ears she had feathers in similar colors to her bangs dangling. The dress she wore was a sleeveless high low dress that matched with her bangs.

"Let's try this again. My name's Merida." Hiccup flinched when a hand appeared in his face. Merida was standing with her hand once again extended towards him. This time he shook her hand, albeit slowly and warily.

"My names Hiccup." The red head seemed surprised by this.

"So you actually go by Hiccup?" The brunet frowned. "You don't go by a nickname?"

"Yes. It's what's on my birth certificate. And it's not like I've had any friends to call me something other than Hiccup." It was Merida's turn to frown, but before she could say anything she was pushed out of the way, and Hiccup froze when suddenly found himself in a bone crushing hug from the blonde who was sitting behind him in math class.

"You poor thing! Not having any friends! I was homeschooled until my freshman year, and was never let out of the house so I didn't have any friends either! You won't have to be friendless anymore!" Hiccup struggled to take in what was being said rapidly in his ear. He looked at Merida with panicked, begging eyes, and mouthed 'help me'.

"Come on Rapunzel, let the boy breath." As Merida said this, Hiccup was let go of, and ended up falling to the floor. The blonde started to apologize over and over again, and Hiccup picked himself up. "Are you really that clumsy?" Hiccup rolled his eyes and ignored the question. "Different question then. Did your parents really hate you? What's the story behind your name?"

Before Hiccup could answer the bell rang again, signaling the start of the class. Both of the girls scrambled to sit down. Rapunzel ended up sitting next to Hiccup with Merida sitting on the other side of her. The teacher was on her feet at the front of the class, smiling a bright white smile.

"Hello everyone! I'm Ana Tooth! I'll be your Ancient History and Mythology teacher. I'm going to call roll, please say hello, and raise your hand, so I can start putting faces to names." She then proceeded to start calling out names in alphabetical order.

Hiccup was pleasantly surprised that she didn't make any comment about his name, although he did notice that she frowned at Rapunzel's last name when she read it.

After roll call, went on to pass out the syllabus for the class. She started to go through the course, and ended giving them time to talk amongst themselves till the end of class. Merida turned back towards Hiccup.

"So, you're a freshman. I guess you haven't heard of the ghost that haunts the school?" The confused look on his face was enough to tell Merida that he didn't know. Rapunzel frowned, and looked at the red head in disappointment.

"Come on, that's an urban legend. It's not real, it's made up to scare the incoming freshman." This however only intrigued Hiccup more. He looked past Rapunzel towards Merida and motioned for her to continue.

"Well, they say that there's a ghost that haunts the school, because he drowned in the pond in the courtyard after trying to skate on thin ice. It happened like seventeen years ago, and ever since then his ghost has been choosing a freshman every year to haunt. Makes them go crazy because only they can see him." Merida smiled wickedly at this, and the blonde scolded her.

"Of course it's not true. It's just seniors playing pranks." Rapunzel gave the red head a pointed look when she said senior, almost like she was daring her to be in on pranking freshman. Merida rolled her eyes and looked at the brunet who seemed to be thinking about something rather hard.

"So, seriously though. Did your parents really hate you? Your name _is_ Hiccup..." Hiccup rolled his eyes at the older girl while the younger girl frowned and was about to start admonishing her when the bell rang.

Hiccup picked up his backpack and made his way out of the room, wishing Ms. Tooth a good day as he walked through the door. He checked his schedule again, and headed for his next class. The brunet had to do a double take, when he thought he saw that one of the other students had dyed their hair pure white.

* * *

 **A/N: I would be extremely happy if you would leave me a review. Tell me if you liked it, hated it or what? I have more typed up, so if you guys think I should continue I'll post the next chapter soon. Until then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey second chapter here. Longer than the first, so that's good. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Not seeing the student, he continued on to his Advanced Biology class, where the teacher once again called him out for having a 'fake' name and barely apologized when they learned it was his real name. He also managed to get on the wrong side of some jocks. Something about refusing to agree to do their homework after he'd been labeled the know it all teacher's pet.

In the hall during the passing period, Hiccup could have sworn he glimpsed the snow white hair in the hallway again. However when he tried to spot it purposefully, it was nowhere in sight.

Advanced English 9 went just about as well as Biology did. Hiccup liked the teacher, Mr. S. Mansnoozie. He was a short, plump blonde man, who never actually said anything and failed to get most of the class' attention, but Hiccup still liked him.

What caused the problem in the class was that most of the other kids in his class joined in on the popular kids' relentless mocking of his name. Unfortunately this easily carried over to the Health class that followed English.

Hiccup moped through the Health class, and flew as fast as he could to the lunch room once the bell rang. Hiccup shivered slightly as he stood in line, despite the fact he was wearing a long sleeve shirt in the middle of August. He noticed that most of the other students shied away from him in line, but at that point he couldn't care less.

He held tightly onto his tray as he stared out into the cafeteria. It seemed like every table had at least one person sitting at it, so he couldn't sit alone somewhere. Briefly the brunet considered trying to find Merida or Rapunzel to sit with but quickly dismissed the idea. He didn't want to ruin their popularity by sitting with probably the most picked on kid in the school.

Instead he noticed the group of kids who lived in his neighborhood, and had gone to the same Elementary and Middle School he had. He approached slowly, hoping to be able to snag the open spot at the end of the table without anyone noticing he was even there. That plan however went to the doghouse when his cousin called him out.

"Well if it isn't Hiccup the useless! I didn't think it was possible, but you managed it! You managed to make yourself more hated here than you were in middle school, in one day!" Hiccup's cousin, Snotlout, laughed loudly after that. He was joined in by the Thorston twins, and Fishlegs joining in weakly a few seconds later. Snotlout stopped laughing as something came up behind Hiccup, and he put on his most 'charming' face. "Hi babe. Name's Snotlout, and I would like-"

Snotlout was interrupted by Merida, who grabbed the hand he had held out to her, and pulled his arm behind him as she pressed his face into the table. Rapunzel stood behind her, trying to look like she didn't approve of Merida's actions, but the sparkle in her eye told everyone she thought Snotlout was getting what he deserved.

"Ever try and hit on me again, and I will beat you to a pulp." She held his face against the table for a second longer and then gave it one last shove before letting go. Merida then crossed her arms scrutinizing them before looking towards Hiccup. "You having trouble with them?"

"No more than normal..." Hiccup said this quietly, and Merida glared at those who were sitting at the table. Ruffnut, the female Thorston twin, elbowed Snotlout in the side, and leaned over.

"They're upperclassmen." Tuffnut, Ruffnut's counterpart, frowned at this.

"Wouldn't it be upperclasswomen? 'Cause they're both girls." Everyone ignored the comment, and Rapunzel, grabbed Hiccup's arm. He flinched away from the contact, something that did not go unnoticed by Rapunzel and Merida

"Come on! I want you to meet the rest of my friends!" She started to drag him off, while Merida glared at Snotlout.

"Why would you possibly want to have Useless around? He's... useless. He can't do anything right. Even his guardian hates him." Hiccup flinched again, this time at Snotlout's words. Rapunzel frowned at this, while Merida glared at Snotlout, looking like she was about ready to smash his face into the table again.

"Let's head to our table." Rapunzel ushered the fuming red head away from the table while still dragging Hiccup along with her. Merida sent a glare over her shoulder before turning her attention back to Hiccup.

"Why'd you even try and sit there? Obviously none of them are your friends. Why didn't you find us?" The brunet looked down at the floor, and stopped allowing the blonde to drag him along.

"Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked this, concern lacing her voice.

"You guys are obviously in the popular group. I don't want you to be seen with me, and have people start casting you out along with me. I'm Snotlout was right, I'm useless." Hiccup continued to look at the floor as he said this.

"I don't believe that. And neither should you. If the people you call friends tell you that, then you need to get new friends." Hiccup rolled his eyes at this.

"They'd never call me a friend, and neither would I. They're just the people who tolerated me the most. Nobody has ever wanted to actually be my friend, just pretending." He cast an accusing look at both of them, Rapunzel looked extremely offended.

"I hadn't realized that people could be that mean! I'd never do that!" Merida glared accusingly over her shoulder towards the table they had just left, and muttered under her breath. She then started helping Rapunzel guide the brunet back to their table, but they were stopped when a bubbly red head ran up to Rapunzel.

"Hey Punzie! You should come sit with me and the rest of the girls!" The red head motioned towards a table where it seemed like most of the girls were wearing cheerleading outfits, and were making googly eyes at the athletes who were sitting across from them. Rapunzel glanced over at them, and then smiled at the girl.

"Sorry Anna. I would love to, but Merida already asked me, and I said I would. I promise I'll sit with you and the other Princesses tomorrow. I'll even try and drag Merida with me."

The girl Rapunzel called Anna, smiled and giggled before running off back to the table, sitting down next to a blonde haired girl who seemed the complete opposite of the red head. Rapunzel and Merida then started to direct Hiccup towards the table they were originally pushing him towards.

"Wait, you said Princesses. I'm confused." To this Merida scoffed, and Rapunzel frowned at her.

"CGI High's mascots are the Princes. So the cheerleaders are the Princesses." Rapunzel explained it like it was something everybody knew. Hiccup frowned, and Merida rolled her eyes.

"CGI High? I didn't know people shortened the school's name to that."

"Seriously Hiccup? Would you rather have to say Central Grace Ison High School, every time you wanted to talk about the school?"

"The full name is a mouthful." Rapunzel backed up Merida, and Hiccup gave them both confused looks.

"So you'd rather be CGI High, like a Computer Generated Image high school? 'Cause that's what most people think of when they hear CGI."

"That's what they've been shortening it to for years now, besides I don't think it matters that much. People know that you're talking about Central Grace Ison High School if you say CGI High." Rapunzel said this while Merida rolled her eyes.

"Well, _most_ people know what you're talking about." Merida grumbled this as she looked at Hiccup. Rapunzel ignored the comment, and continued on the conversation.

"Anyways, back to the Princesses. Most of them date athletes. But not all of them are cheerleaders, there are some girls who are considered Princesses, usually because they're dating a Prince. But not all of them." Rapunzel directed the last part towards Merida, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to be labeled as a princess who need her prince to come save her. I have no interest in dating anyone." Rapunzel huffed, but sat down at a table, pulling Hiccup down with her, and sat him down in between her and Merida. Merida on the left Rapunzel on the right.

"Sitting across from you are Macintosh, MacGruffin, and Dingwall, all three seniors. I honestly never bothered to learn their first names, but everyone calls them by their last name, so it doesn't matter. Oh, also fair warning, you won't be able to understand MacGruffin. Nobody does, except his father. We're not sure how he passes his classes, but he does.

"To the right of them, and across from Rapunzel is Flynn, although there are rumors that's not actually his legal name. He's a senior who's been chasing after Punzie since she showed up freshman year. _There's a betting pool on when they'll finally get together."_ Merida whispered the last part into Hiccup's ear.

"Anyways, to the left of me is Camicazi, keep an eye on your wallet when she's around, and when Flynn's around. Mostly Camicazi though, she's the better pickpocket. Left of her is-"

"Astrid..." Hiccup smiled as he looked at the blonde he'd had a crush on since they were little.

"So you know her? That's cool, I don't know her. I can only assume that Camicazi invited her to the table like Heather. She's across from you said her name is Astrid? Again I don't know her too well, just that Camicazi invited her." Hiccup nodded absently as he tried to take in all the faces and names he'd just learned.

Macintosh, was tall and skinny with black wavy hair, who had a mirror out in front of him as he messed with his hair. MacGruffin was large, and blond with a round childish face, he was talking to Dingwall quickly in some language that Hiccup couldn't understand. Dingwall was also blond, his gaze seemed to wander a lot.

Camicazi was a short blonde haired girl, who was picking at a school lunch as she talked at Heather and Astrid and looked through a wallet. Hiccup immediately felt his back pocket, relieved that it wasn't his wallet the girl was going though.

Heather had black hair with most of it hanging in her face as she ignored everyone and silently ate her lunch from home. Astrid looked like she always had in Hiccup's mind; perfect. She was stabbing the school lunch she had in front of her, and didn't seem to be paying attention to Camicazi either.

"Hey that's my wallet!" The senior Merida had called Flynn called this out as he looked towards Camicazi. Hiccup watched as the brown haired senior with a bit of stubble on his chin walked over to the blonde thief and tried to take his wallet back.

"You'll have to get it back from me. _Eugene_." Camicazi stressed the name as she jumped up and ran away from the now fuming senior. Hiccup was pulled back to Merida when he saw her shrug.

"Guess his name is actually Eugene. And now you know why I told you to watch your wallet. Oh shit." Rapunzel frowned at this, and gave the red head a friendly whack on the shoulder.

"Language!" Merida rolled her eyes, and ignored the comment.

"Here comes Drake. He seems to think that he's part of the group, but he's not. Honestly he's an asshole, and a bit on the loony side." Rapunzel frowned at Merida's language, and crossed her arms while looking at the red head.

"I don't think he's that bad."

"Well you've obviously never had him hit on you." Hiccup rolled his eyes at the girls' argument.

"Hiccup! What a surprise to see you! I haven't seen you in a few months! How have you been brother?" Hiccup flinched at this, and simply wished he could turn invisible. However he did turn around to face one of his neighbor hood bullies.

"I'm not your brother. But what I think is more important is that you go by Drake now?" 'Drake' frowned at this, and seemed to glare at everyone but Hiccup.

"My dear _brother,_ they aren't worthy enough to know my Viking name." Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I would have thought you would have flaunted it. You're deranged enough to do so." This seemed to set 'Drake' off.

"Wait! Drake isn't your name? I've known you for three years!" Rapunzel looked betrayed at this, and both Hiccup and 'Drake' rolled their eyes.

"I'm more interested in the Viking name. What is that supposed to mean?" Merida looked between the two arguing boys.

"His family has a Viking heritage and they still heavily support it. Including the traditional names, although most families choose a more common name for the birth certificate, and then use the Viking name at home. I'm surprised that he uses his common name." The red head frowned at the Hiccup's words.

"So what's his 'Viking name'?" Before 'Drake' could stop him, Hiccup had already responded to Rapunzel's question.

"Dagur. Technically Dagur the Deranged."

"I know he's kinda crazy, but are you sure he's deranged?" Rapunzel asked, as she looked uncertainly between Hiccup and Dagur.

"Is he deranged? He's been torturing me ever since I was little, well littler. He's been throwing knifes at my head ever since I could run, and last summer he tried to drown me. So yes, he's deranged." Rapunzel shrank away from Hiccup's outburst and Merida turned towards Hiccup.

"How do you know so much about Viking names and crap like that? Are you a Viking?"

"Yes, that's where my name came from. The runt was always called Hiccup, and for some reason my parents decided to actually put it on my birth certificate..." He trailed off as he realized that Merida was glaring at him.

"Guess we can't be friends then. You have your heritage, I have mine. I'm descended from a Scottish royalty, the sworn enemy of the Vikings. And that is part of the tradition my family continues to uphold." Hiccup swallowed nervously, and looked around the table for help, hoping someone else would tell her that it wasn't right.

Camicazi was nowhere in sight, Heather and Astrid could be seen leaving in different directions, and Dagur seemed to be bullying some kid several tables over. Macintosh, MacGruffin, and Dingwall all looked like they agreed with Merida's opinion. Rapunzel seemed to be torn between the two, and Flynn was just returning to the table, wallet in one hand, phone in the other, ignoring what was going on.

"It's not like I can do anything about my heritage! And seriously that fugue is from the tenth century, don't you think we can all forget about it now?" Merida and the three boys didn't seem to be listening, just trying to decide how best to deal with him. Seeing that things were going to be really bad if he stayed, Hiccup scrambled out of his seat, grabbed his backpack and raced out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 **A/N: So tell me what you thought of it! I respond to all of my reviews.**

 **Orange Cat:** Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad to hear that you liked how I started the story and I hope that you like how I continued it. It's also great to hear that they were all in character. I just hope they continued to be in character. To answer your question about how they were all in the same class. In the case of the math class, Hiccup is a freshman taking a math class meant for juniors and seniors. In the history class, it's that each student has to take one history elective at some point while they're in high school. It wasn't made for one specific grade. They just all ended up having it together.

 **So I'll see you all the next time I update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi new chapter! Hope you like it.**

* * *

Hiccup ran until he ended up on the floor in the corner of the library, hidden behind a chair. He sat there trying to get his breathing under control, while tears started to roll down his cheeks. He gave a shuddering breath as he then started to rub his throbbing left leg.

Briefly he looked around the library and saw no one else. The brunet then carefully rolled up his pants leg, and looked at the bruises that littered the already marred skin. With a shaking hand he carefully traced a few of the scars, those he'd received from a car crash that killed his father when he was five.

When a few voices floated to his ears, Hiccup immediately pulled the pants leg down, and tried to be a small as possible. He then realized that there was also lots of voices coming from the hallway, it was passing period. Standing up Hiccup checked his schedule again, and hurried on to his art class.

Hiccup was the first in the classroom, and once again sat in the front of the class, and kept his head down. That is until he shivered, despite his long sleeves, so he looked up to ask the teacher if they could do something about it. Hiccup found the teacher, and immediately forgot about his question.

His teacher was a tall man with a face that looked to be in his thirties but with steel grey hair. He had on a muscle shirt on, with tattoos that appeared to be tribal in nature winding up his arms. All in all, he didn't look like an art teacher.

That however wasn't what had caught Hiccup's attention. Sitting in the window was a boy, probably a senior, who had on a blue hoodie, tattered tan leggings, and no shoes. What drew Hiccup's attention was the boy's bright white hair. He must have been who the brunet had kept glimpsing in the hallway. Hiccup highly doubted that there were two students in the school that have hair as white as his.

It was then the white haired boy looked up and noticed that Hiccup was sitting there. The boy shifted and Hiccup noticed that he was also holding what appeared to be a shepherd's crook in his hand. The boy's movement caused the teacher to look over his shoulder at the brunet.

Without saying anything, the teacher moved back to his desk, completely ignoring the boy who was still sitting in the window. Hiccup considered asking the teacher who the boy was, until he watched another student walk up to the window he was sitting in, and close it, going right through the boy.

Hiccup blinked a couple of times, but the boy was still there, and he didn't look very happy that he had just been walked through. The teacher briefly glanced over his shoulder and seemed to give the boy a glance of sympathy before turning his attention back to the rest of his class.

"Hello Anklebiters. I'm Mr. Aster, and before you ask, I'm Australian." Hiccup raised any eyebrow at this, wondering why someone from Australia would want to move here. Mr. Aster continued on to explain the rules of the art room, and then asked for them to go around and say the name they would like to be called.

Mr. Aster smiled when Hiccup introduced himself, like it was an inside joke, and he completely ignored the white haired boy who was leaning against the now closed window. The idea that this white haired boy was the ghost that Merida had been talking about earlier crossed Hiccup's mind, but he honestly didn't believe in ghost stories.

Once the bell rang, dismissing them to go to their next class, Hiccup was out of there, and ready to forget all about the white haired boy. That was until, Hiccup glimpsed a flash of white out of the corner of his eye, and noticed that he was being followed by the older boy, and everyone else was walking right through him. He didn't look very happy about this, but seemed more intent on following Hiccup.

Hiccup's next class was construction, a course that most people wouldn't think he was interested based on his build. The brunet however had always loved the idea of being able to create anything his mind wanted to and that outweighed his scrawny build. He'd also been helping out at Gobber's shop ever since he was little.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup was startled out of his thoughts when the blonde girl Merida had introduced as Camicazi appeared in front of him. He immediately noted that she was a lot shorter than he'd originally realized. She was about a head shorter than him, despite the fact he was pretty sure she was a year or two older than him.

"Um… Hi…" The brunet gave a little wave, but was thoroughly confused as to why the girl was talking to him

"I wanted to find you after what happened at lunch. I can't believe Merida! I agree that heritage is important; my family can trace our roots back to the Bog-Burglar tribe, an ancient Viking tribe. But that's in the past; we can't be confined by what our ancestors did.

"When I found out that she'd kicked you out simply because of your heritage, I really chewed her out. Unfortunately I can't really say for sure if it did any good. She's true to her Scottish heritage, she's a stubborn ass. If you have any more trouble with her, let me know." She then turned to leave, and then stopped. "Also, Hiccup, you should check your pockets."

Hiccup immediately checked his pockets, and furious at the girl for having distracted him just to take his wallet. Instead he found his wallet still in his pocket where he was expecting it, as well as a candy bar, that hadn't been there a minute ago. Hiccup looked up at Camicazi who was smiling like an idiot.

"Grabbed Merida's wallet, and bought that for you. Didn't figure you actually got to eat anything. Least I could do." Hiccup couldn't help but smile, and then blushed when his stomach decided that would be a good time to growl. "See ya Hiccup!"

The brunet smiled as he watched Camicazi continued down the hallway, snatching another unsuspecting teen's wallet as she went. Hiccup rolled his eyes at that and hurried to the construction classroom, and arrived just as the bell rang.

"Hello everyone! My name is Nicholas North. I'll be teaching you how to create anything out of simple supplies. Now first, tour of the shop. Don't touch anything!" Mr. North had black jeans tucked into the top of his boots, and belted around his waist. He wore a red and black flannel tucked in with the cuffs rolled up a time or two. On his forearms he had half visible tattoos that appeared to say naughty and nice surrounded by patterns, but Hiccup didn't get a very good look at them.

Mr. North towered over everyone in the class, and had no hair on top but a large white beard. As he walked around explaining what everything in the shop was, most of the students had trouble understanding him through his thick Russian accent. Hiccup honestly tried to pay attention, but between the thick accent and flashes of white, he kept getting distracted.

The white haired boy was up on top of the equipment, and swinging around using the shepherd hook. None of the other students seemed to notice him, and neither did Mr. North. Hiccup was starting to wonder about his own sanity when the final bell of the day rang throughout the school. Hiccup waited until the shop had cleared out to leave, not wanting to be completely trampled in the hallways.

"It's going to happen soon. You're all here, now. I expect Pitch to make a move soon." Hiccup froze when he heard Mr. North's voice. Hiccup could have sworn that he was the last in the room, so who could he be talking to? He felt bad about eavesdropping and quickly ran out of the room.

The brunet tried to hurry to his locker, and on the way accidently ran straight into Merida. Hiccup ended up falling on his butt and was rubbing the back of his head as he started to stand up. He froze when he realized who he'd run into. Merida looked about ready to murder him, when Rapunzel stepped in.

"Come on Merida, it was an accident. It could have easily been somebody else. Leave it." Rapunzel was trying to drag Merida away from him, while also motioning with her head for Hiccup to leave.

Taking the opportunity, Hiccup bolted away and didn't stop until he ended up in front of his locker. He stood next to it panting, with his hands on his knees. There weren't really anybody else in the hallway, it was the first day off school and most kids weren't prepared enough to bring a backpack on the first day.

Hiccup pulled his schedule out of his pocket and started to put in the combo for the lock. The brunet liked how they had short but wide lockers stacked two high instead of tall skinny lockers like the ones he'd had at his middle school. He really like that he had a top locker and wouldn't have to kneel down every time he wanted to get in.

He swung his backpack down and had just unzipped his backpack when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt, lifting him off the ground. Hiccup struggled vainly to get out of the grip, unfortunately knowing what more than likely was going to come next.

The bullies changed so they were holding him by the front of his shirt, and Hiccup now had a great view of who had decided to pick on him. Dagur was the one actually holding onto him, with two of the jocks that he'd pissed off in Biology.

If he remembered correctly they were the Stabington Brothers, they were seniors but were also in only freshmen classes, they weren't that stupid, they simply didn't put forth the effort, usually trying to bully other students into doing their work.

Without saying anything, Dagur shoved him into his open and empty locker. Hiccup briefly thought about how sad it was that he was still small enough to be able to easily be shoved into his locker. One of the Stabington Brothers shoved his backpack in on top of Hiccup, and then all three managed to push the door closed enough that the door latched.

Hiccup let out a sigh as he heard the three boys walk off laughing at what they had just done. He honestly wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this, his arms had managed to get pinned behind his back, and his legs were pinned underneath his backpack.

The space was small and Hiccup had to take deep breaths to make sure he didn't completely freak out. Even after a few seconds of being in there his legs were starting to cramp up, and so Hiccup did the only thing he could think of at the moment.

He started calling for help. After a few minutes he gave up his yelling. Obviously either no one heard him or they didn't care about him. Hiccup tried to continue to take in deep breaths, but panic was starting to rise.

Ever since he was little, he'd absolutely hated small places. He blamed it on being stuck in the mangled wreck of a car for what seemed like forever at the time, and was actually an hour before the firemen on the scene were able to get him out of the wreckage.

It was as Hiccup was trying and failing to not think about the car crash that the door to his locker was suddenly opened, and Hiccup went spilling forward onto and knocking over the white haired teen he'd been seeing all day. Standing slightly behind him were standing four teachers; Mr. North, Mr. Aster. Mr. Mansnoozie, and Ms. Tooth.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you liked or didn't like about the chapter! I always respond to reviews.**

 **Orange Cat:** I always respond to reviews. That's one of the things I love about writing is getting feed back. I didn't like Merida being mean like that, but it's one of the things about their relationship. Merida initially is skeptical or hates him because he's a viking, so I decided to include it. Glad you're continuing to like it though. Camicazi, Astrid and Heather are a part of the group, because Camicazi is a junior, and freshman year had a class with Rapunzel, and that's how she got into the group. Camicazi then brought in Heather when they were sophomores with Heather as a freshman, and this year Camicazi brought in freshman Astrid. Hope that clears things up.

 **Love Laugh Live Your Life:** I'm glad you liked how I brought Jack into the story. I thought it was a different way to include him. Other than brief mentions of Rapunzel and Flynn, and mentions of other background characters, I'm not planning on having any pairings. Romance really isn't my thing. In a lot of the other stories Merida dislikes or distrusts Hiccup because of his heritage, so I decided to use that. I get it's a little unrealistic, but at the same time not really, I mean look at the different classes today, and how those of upper classes treat those of lower classes.


End file.
